Yoshitaka Yuriko
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoshitaka Yuriko *'Nombre:' 吉高由里子 (よしたか ゆりこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yoshitaka Yuriko *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 158cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Agencia:' Amuse Dramas *Shiranakute Ii Koto (NTV, 2020) *Watashi, Teiji de Kaerimasu (TBS, 2019) *Seigi no Se (NTV, 2018) *Tokyo Tarareba Musume (NTV, 2017) *Hanako to Anne (NHK, 2014) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) *Vampire Prosecutor 2 (OCN, 2012) *Watashi ga Renai Dekinai Riyuu (Fuji TV, 2011) *Tofu Shimai (WOWOW, 2010) *Mioka (NTV, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS (Fuji TV, 2009) *Ikemen Shin Sobaya Tantei (NTV, 2009) ep.5 *Shiroi Haru (Fuji TV, 2009) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Chi Nurareta Ryokan (Fuji TV, 2009) *Love Shuffle (TBS, 2009) *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tonsure (NTV, 2008) *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *Konno-san to Asobo (WOWOW, 2008) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Ashita no Kita Yoshio (Fuji TV, 2008) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Countdown (Fuji TV, 2007) *Jodan ja nai! (TBS, 2007) ep.8 *Ii Onna (TBS, 2006) *PS Rashoumon (TV Asahi, 2006) ep.2 *Children (WOWOW, 2006) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006) ep.6 Películas *Killing For The Prosecution (2018) *Yurigokoro (2017) *Manatsu no Houteishiki (2013) *Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) *Bokura ga Ita: Parte 2 (2012) *Bokura ga Ita: Parte 1 (2012) *Himizu (2012) *Robo-G (2012) *Kaiji 2 (2011) *Tantei ha Bar ni Iru (2011) *Cannonball Wedlock (2011) *GANTZ Perfect Answer (2011) *GANTZ (2011) *Camellia (2010) *All to the Sea / Subete wa umi ni naru (2010) *Gravity's Clowns (2009) *Snakes and Earrings (2008) *Kimi no Tomodachi (2008) *Cyborg Girl (2008) *A Girl in the Sunset (夕映え少女) (2008) *Adrift in Tokyo (2007) *Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) *Shibuya Maruyama Story (2007) *Noriko's Dinner Table (2006) Teatro *'2016:' Radiant Vermin (レディエント・バーミン) *'2015: Bunkamura (大逆走) Anuncios *'''2018: Ezaki Glyco *'2018:' Lion Corporation *'2016: '''Ajinomoto *'2014:' Sumitomo Mitsui Banking *'2014:' NatureLab *'2013:' DeNA *'2013:' Seibu Railway *'2012: Toyota *'2011: '''UNITED ARROWS *'2011: NIVEA *'2011:' Canon IXY *'2011:' JRA *'2010: '''Torys Whisky *'2010: Kao Essential *'2010-2016: '''Ezaki Glico *'2009: TOYOTA RACTIS *'2009-2014: '''Suntory *'2009:' Mini Stop *Tokyo Yakult Swallows *Nihon Kogakuin College *'2007:' Kentucky Fried Chicken *'2006:' KOBELCO *'2006:' Kao Corporation *'2006:' Sumitomo Life *'2006: Nintendo *'''2006: NTT DoCoMo Kansai *'2005: '''Society for Administration of Remuneration for Audio Home Recording *'2004-2005:' KITKAT BREAKTOWN *'2004:' Xenosaga Episode II Vídeos Musicales *monobright - DANCING BABE *Masaharu Fukuyama (福山雅治) - Hotaru / 蛍 *moumoon - Destiny *FLOW - Arigatou / ありがとう (2008) *ANA (アナ) - WEST (2007) Premios *'2017 92nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Tokyo Tarareba Musume *'2014 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actriz por Hanako to Anne *'2013 77th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Galileo 2 *'2012 5th TAMA Film Award: Mejor Actriz *'2009 18th Japan Movie Critics Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz por Snakes and Earrings *'2008 32nd Japan Academy Prize: Novato del Año por Snakes and Earrings *'2008 51st Blue Ribbon Awards: '''Mejor Revelación por Snakes and Earrings *'2006 28th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Revelación por Noriko no Shokutaku Curiosidades *'Aficiones: '''Escuchar música, dibujar y la pintura. *Su padre es originario de Hiroshima, así que Yuriko maneja el dialecto de dicha Prefectura, muy bien. También maneja el dialecto de Osaka. *En septiembre de 2007 fue hospitalizada por una lesión grave después de una fractura de hueso de la mandíbula en un accidente de tráfico. Enlaces *Perfil (Amuse) *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yoshitaka Yuriko.jpg Yoshitaka Yuriko 2.jpg Yoshitaka Yuriko 3.jpg Yoshitaka Yuriko 4.jpg Yoshitaka Yuriko 5.jpeg Yoshitaka_Yuriko1.jpg Yoshitaka Yuriko2.jpg Yoshitaka Yuriko3.jpg Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActriz